The Not So Ordinary Life Of Ruby Rose
by PeoplexLikexGrapes
Summary: Ruby Rose and her sister Yang are moving from Britain to America after saving an important criminal's life. Join Ruby and others in the fictional city of San Laguera, as they race fast cars, perform heists, and do other illegal stuff. All the while they still have to go to school, go to parties and skateboard like normal teens... This probably won't end well
1. Chapter 1

**I'm currently writing four fanfics at once right now! Yay! :D I hope you'll enjoy this, but it's like British GTA, well for now, because they may move to America in later chapters :D **

**UPDATE: I decided that halfway through this chapter, I would set it in America (with Ruby and Yang moving there), because it's just that much easier!**

**I've asked for requests for cars for any character to have, but I'm sorry to say I've already chosen cars for Yang and Ruby.**

**Just a bit of background, the police in Britain don't shoot unless someone's life is in danger. And it's also illegal to have guns here, so keep that in mind.**

**Also, in these types of things, people are too heavily influenced by GTA, because they portray cops as dumb, but in fact in real life, it is actually a lot more different. E.g. The cops can track calls from a mobile, meaning that phones have to be replaced every couple of days, but normally the one's that drug dealers have are crappy ten pound ones (Sorry Americans). Also, the cops are a lot more effective than GTA portray them. That could be because British cops are so much more awesome (hehe jokes, please don't kill me!)**

* * *

"Ruby, we've got a job for you. We need you to deliver ten one-hundred gram bags of crack to a man at seventeen Camden Road, got it?"

"I got it, should I throw the phone away after this?"

"Yeah, you'll get a new one the next time you come to the community center. Someone on Williamson Street should be there to give you half the bags, then a bit further on there'll be another guy with the other half. Good luck."

Despite being a kind of dealer of drugs, Ruby had never actually taken any illegal drugs once. She was just doing this for the money.

Ruby lived in Holloway, London, with her older sister Yang. Both were attending a college, Beacon, which was relatively close to where they lived. Both of them were also involved in the drug part of crime in London. It was the best way to get money. Since Yang was nineteen, and Ruby was seventeen, they didn't have to pay for college fees. (The UK education system is different). That meant, all the drug money they got would go to buying luxuries for themselves, and with that money they had received a year earlier, they had moved out of their crummy flat, and got a decent house on Parkhurst Road.

Ruby walked past an apartment block, and sitting on a bench, was one of the guys she would get the drugs from. His name was Robbie if she remembered correctly. She nodded to him, and he passed her five bags. Ruby put it in her bag, checked for cops, and walked over to a signpost, where another guy was hanging around, Phil. She nodded to him an she got the other five bags of drugs, and made her way onto Camden road.

There seemed to be no cops around, so Ruby allowed herself to relax a little, and she knocked on the door of the target house. The door opened, and a middle-aged man opened the door, and saw Ruby, who was reaching for the drugs. The man peeled off several fifty pound notes, and gave them to Ruby, before thanking her, and shutting the door. Ruby counted five hundred pounds there in total, and she walked to the community center, handing the money to Raphael, who was one of the leader's, Hagar's, lieutenants.

"Good job little red," said the man with a smile, which revealed cracked teeth. He took two fifty pound notes from the pile and handed it to Ruby. "There, 20%, just like we agreed."

Ruby smiled. "Nice doing business."

Raphael nodded. "Soon, you and your sister will be rising up. Not one failed delivery."

Ruby laughed. "That's just how I roll," she said with a smirk.

* * *

Ruby was walking back home, when she thought she saw Hagar, the guy who ran all the drug crime around this area of London. But what was he doing here? The top dog didn't normally hang around near this place. She watched as Hagar and two others walked towards the community center. As they approached, two silent figures sprang up and knocked two guards brutally to the floor. The two converged on Hagar, only for one of them keel over forwards with a gash in the back of his head. As the other attacker turned round to see what had happened, he was hit smack in the face with a machete, and both were left knocked out on the ground.

Ruby couldn't believe what she had just done. She had run over, picked up a fallen machete from one of Hagar's guards, and whacked both attackers in the head. She looked down at Hagar, who was looking up in admiration at the seventeen year old girl that had just saved his life.

"Wow kid, I cannot thank you enough for what you just did, what's your name?"

"Ruby Rose."

"Ah, from America I see? Well, I guess I owe you big time, so anytime you need a favour, you can just pop in."

Ruby smiled. "It's cool, thanks."

"I'll tell my guys about you and your sister, that they should treat you with respect, yeah?"

And with that, Hagar walked off, and Ruby happily walked back to her and Yang's house. She couldn't wait to tell Yang the good news.

* * *

**Okay, so mid-story, I decided that they'll move to America, just because it will be easier to write the story. Ruby and Yang will still be at college though. **

* * *

Ruby was so excited! Yang and her were flying back to America. They'd left behind many friends, and were heading over to their (Fictional) old city, San Laguera, which had quite a high crime rate, but wasn't in the top 25 cities in America. It was bustling with life, and there were many large properties, and flash cars, perfect for stealing... Half the cops there were corrupt as well. Still, Ruby and Yang were raised in the nice part of San Laguera.

"I can't wait to catch up with Weiss, and Pyrrha, and Jaune, and Blake, and Ren, and Nora, and-"

"Okay Ruby, we get the point," said Yang with a smirk.

"Sorry! I'm just so excited!"

"Trust me Ruby, I am too, but save your energy for later, plus, we have a meeting with that Roman guy."

"Oh, yeah..."

Hagar had paid for Ruby and Yang to fly to America, and enough money to rent a small flat there too. Hagar had connections in San Laguera, and had told his associates there to meet up with Ruby and Yang, and sort them out.

There were two main rival gangs in the city. The White Fang, and the Crimson Sun (Fanfic reference, but which one? ;)). There were several smaller groups that worked for either side, and then there was the Dogs Of War, who just worked for whoever paid the most. Hagar was allied with the Crimson Sun, who's leader was this Roman guy.

Normally, Roman would have sent some people lower down, but Hagar had requested that he meet Ruby and Yang in person.

Soon, the two siblings walked into the arrivals part of the airport, and there to greet them, was long time friend, Weiss Schnee, who they hadn't seen since Yang was thirteen, and Ruby was eleven.

"Weiss!" said Ruby happily as she ran up to Weiss, and enveloped her in a massive hug.

"It's good to see you Ruby," said Weiss, who remained calm as always, but she still had a massive grin.

Yang quickly walked over and gave Weiss a hug as well.

Once they were all acquainted, Weiss told the two to follow her, and outside, Weiss led them to a swish Audi R8 LMS Ultra, but it had been modified as a four seater.

"Nice car Weiss!" said Yang in appreciation. "They have nothing like this in Britain. It sucked..."

Weiss smiled.

"How did you get enough money to pay for it? I know you're rich and all, but..."

Weiss sighed. "You guys were involved in... stuff in Britain, weren't you?"

Yang and Ruby nodded.

"Well, I did some stuff for the Crimson Sun, and we hit _big _one time, and I got to keep loads of it, so I bought this, and an apartment for myself."

"But what did your parents say?"

"Heh, my parents moved out a couple of years for 'business' stuff, so I've had the house to my own since I was seventeen."

Yang grinned. "Any crazy parties?"

Weiss sighed and smirked. "No Yang, no parties..."

"I thought as much," said Yang with a grin as she loaded her small bag into the boot. "Classic Weiss."

"Watch it you brute," said Weiss with a hint of a smirk on her lips.

"Anyways, we're here for a meeting with Roman Torchwick, and we have to be at safe house Alpha in thirty minutes, do you think you could drop us off, if you know where it is, that is," asked Ruby.

Weiss' eyes widened in surprise. "You're meeting with actual Torchwick?"

"Yeah, but it's kinda confidential," said Yang leaning in. "If we told you what he wanted, we'd probably have to kill you," she added with a wink.

Weiss rolled her eyes. "Whatever, I can take you guys there, now hop in."

Ruby sat the the front next to Weiss, while Yang was comfortable sitting at the back. The three caught up with what had been happening as Weiss navigated the streets.

"So, why are you guys even here?" asked Weiss curiously. "You surely must have a reason for meeting up with the leader of the Crimson Sun."

"Well, I kinda saved this important guy back in Britain, and he said that he owed us big time, so then we decided that we would move back here, and that the guy would sort something out for us with Roman," explained Ruby.

Weiss nodded. "Well, if you're meeting with the leader, then you've definitely hit it big," she said.

Ruby nodded. "The only thing I'm worried about, is that Yang and I still have to go to college, so it's not like we'll have a lot of time to go messing stuff up..."

Yang's eyes widened. "Wait, you never told me we still had to go to college!"

Ruby laughed sheepishly. "Hehe yeah, maybe I forgot?"

Yang huffed. "Jeez Ruby, you little..."

"Well, I still haven't signed us up, and maybe if we get good money for the jobs we might do, we might not need to go to college..."

Yang nodded and sat back in her seat. "Fine..."

* * *

Not long afterwards, Weiss pulled into a side street, near an alleyway.

"Okay, I'll be waiting out here. Go into the alleyway, knock on the second door, and just state your names. They should be expecting you. Got it?"

Ruby nodded. "I got it, now let's go Yang!" she said cheerfully as she took her bag and walked into the alleyway.

"Ruby, you shouldn't treat this so lightly, pretty much everything we will do will be illegal," warned Yang, who followed close behind.

"Yang! I know, but I'm just excited, that's all!"

The two walked up to the door, and knocked.

"Who is it?" came a voice from the inside.

"Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao long."

"Okay, Roman has been expecting you," said the guy from the other side, and he opened the door, pointing them down the hallway. "Second door on the right."

Ruby nodded and walked inside, followed by Yang, and the two stopped outside the door.

"You ready Yang?" asked Ruby with a grin.

"Baby, I was born ready," said Yang, with a cheesy grin which was almost as cheesy as the line. She slapped on some Ray-bans.

Ruby rolled her eyes but failed to hold back a giggle, and the two siblings walked inside.

* * *

**Ooh, what will Roman want with Ruby and Yang? Anyways, this isn't the greatest, but any feedback and advice would be appreciated.**

**Also, PM me with what cars you want the characters to have. It can be for Blake, Pyrrha, Jaune, Neptune, Sun, Ren e.t.c. but sadly, I've already decided on the cars that Ruby and Yang have, just to repeat.**

**Thanks! :) Until next time**

**-PLG**


	2. Chapter 2

**Woohoo I'm back! :D I'm not very experienced with these kind of things, so any feedback would be appreciated!**

* * *

Ruby and Yang walked inside to find a small office, with a desk, and at that desk sat the guy that was presumably called Roman. He had long orange hair, and swaggy white coat, and he currently had a cigar in his mouth. He was pretty much what you'd expect a crime syndicate leader to look like.

"Roman?" asked Yang, deciding to do the talking.

"Ah, the infamous Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long, please take a seat!" said Roman, motioning to two chairs in front of him on the opposite side.

Both sat down at the chairs, and Roman stumped his cigar out, and leant forward.

"So, Ruby, you saved a good pal of mine back in Britain, so he asks me to sort you out with some stuff in your hometown," he said, looking at the younger girl.

Ruby nodded.

"Well, as he's a personal friend, I'll make sure that you get some good jobs around here. That's all I can really say, but if you give us your address I can get one of my men to pop by with jobs now and again, that okay?"

Both girls nodded, and Roman stood up. "Well, nice meeting you ladies, but I have to go now. I take it Weiss brought you here?"

The two girls nodded again.

"I've got a job tomorrow, so I'll send her to your apartment tomorrow at about ten in the morning. She'll tell you the details."

"Got it," said Yang with a smile, and Roman held open the door for them both, before following them outside. Weiss was waiting outside her car, and her face lit up into a smile as Ruby and Yang approached.

"So, what did he say?"

"He just said that you'd come by our apartment tomorrow with a job?" said Ruby.

"Oh, right! Yeah, so I'll come round tomorrow to pick you guys up?"

"Yeah," nodded Ruby, as she got back into Weiss' car.

The car journey back was quiet, and eventually Weiss pulled into the parking lot of Ruby and Yang's new apartment.

"One of the nicest blocks around here," said Weiss as the three got out of the car.

"Well, it was good to see you again Weiss!" said Ruby happily as she pulled Weiss into a hug.

"Likewise Ruby," said Weiss fondly, before she gave Yang a hug and turned back to her car.

As Ruby hooked her bag over her shoulder, Yang called out to Weiss.

"Do you know if Blake's around?"

Weiss nodded and smiled awkwardly. "Well, she is, but she kind of has to keep a low profile..."

"Why's that?" asked Ruby.

"Well, she was actually kind of... associated with the White Fang for a while, but she left... and now she's working for Roman, but White Fang members have put a bounty on her head..."

"Man, that's pretty tough..." said Yang. "Do you know where she is though?"

"Uhh, well she's actually staying five minutes away at a different set of apartments, so you could probably visit her later."

Yang's face lit up. "Ooh! Great!"

"Why are you so excited Yang?" asked Ruby with a smirk.

"I.. uh.. am just happy that I get to see my best friend again!" said Yang, recovering quickly.

Ruby and Weiss shared a knowing look, and Weiss bid farewell again, and drove off in her car.

"Well, I guess this is home now," said Yang with a smile as they walked over to the building.

* * *

A couple of hours later, after showering and grabbing something to eat, Ruby and Yang made their way to where Weiss said Blake was currently residing in.

Ruby wore a black sweater and jeans, while Yang wore a white tank top, a yellow jacket, and white shorts. It was evening, and the sunset was rather nice. Yang pressed the buzzer for Blake's room, and stood back, waiting.

"Who is it?" came Blake's voice over the crackly intercom.

"Guess!" said Yang with a grin.

"Yang?!"

"The one and only, and Ruby's here too!"

"Ruby as well? Oh my god!" exclaimed Blake.

She sounded genuinely excited, which was quite rare from the serious girl.

The door opened, and Yang and Ruby quickly rushed up to Blake's door and it opened, revealing their long time friend.

The three girls let out, well Ruby and Yang, a squeal, and they hugged tightly.

"What are you doing here?!"

"Well, we decided to move back here, and this Roman guy said that we could join his crew!" said Yang excitedly.

Blake's eyes widened. "Really? That's great!"

Over the next ten minutes, the girls caught up with everything, and then Yang asked.

"So, why did you leave the White Fang?"

"Well, I worked for them because my brother worked for them, but he... got killed on a job... turned out it was a suicide mission anyway," she said sadly, as Ruby and Yang's eyes widened. "When I found out, I was angry, so I went on a rampage and killed some White Fang members, then ran off. They're still hunting for me. I guess I want revenge for my brother..."

Ruby nodded sympathetically, as Yang put a comforting arm round the dark haired girl.

After talking for a while longer, Yang and Ruby had to get back to their apartment for their first job the next day.

* * *

Ruby and Yang were up by nine the next morning. They were prepping up for their job. Ruby wore a dark red hoodie and the same jeans, while Yang wore a yellow crop top, and some black booty shorts, with her jacket over it, covering the top of her legs.

At ten, they had finished breakfast, and there was knock at the door. Yang opened it and Weiss stood outside, with a black SUV parked nearby.

"You two ready to go?" she asked, giving them both a smile.

Ruby nodded and walked out of the door, followed by Weiss, and Yang locked the door and followed after them.

"So, what are we gonna do?"

"I haven't been told all the details, but apparently a guy that we've been working with, Fernando, has some overdue payments. We're meeting another two guys near a car wash, and then we're apparently gonna take some cars from his dealership to cover the costs. However, if he doesn't comply, we hurt him. And then we trash the place, after taking a few cars. I heard that Torchwick might let you keep one car," explained Weiss.

Ruby nodded as Weiss drove through downtown San Laguera and stopped outside a car wash. The three got out of the car, and approached a familiar looking dark haired Asian.

"Ren? Is that you?" asked Ruby, noticing that Ren now had a pink streak in his long hair.

Ren's eyes lit up in recognition. "Ruby, Yang! It's been too long!" he said happily as he hugged both of them.

"It has!" said Yang.

Ren smiled, before nodding at another guy to come over. "This is Santana, he's gonna be coming on this job."

"Hey," the guy nodded. He had medium length brown hair, and a poor attempt of a beard.

"So, I take it Weiss told you what we're doing?" asked Ren.

"Yeah, I told them we were gonna be taking cars from Fernando's place. Anything else we should know?"

"I got orders from Neptune, he told me that Torchwick said to beat him up bad, and then take all the cars."

"Won't it be suspicious taking them away at day?" asked Ruby.

Ren smiled. "Good question, well, if anyone does get suspicious, it will just look like we're legally removing cars from the premises. We got one of our guys in the police force to forge some papers."

Ruby nodded.

"We'll be taking two different cars," said Santana. "Ren and I will take one car." He pointed to a silver Cadillac CTS-V Coupe. "And you three ladies will take the SUV."

Ruby nodded again, and she followed Weiss and Yang back to the car. They got in, and Weiss allowed Ren to drive off first, before setting off a couple of minutes later.

It took ten minutes for them to arrive, and by the time they arrived, Ren was already securing cars, while Santana had presumably taken care of Fernando.

Ren nodded to the three girls as he opened the doors of a Jaguar XKR-S. "Ruby, can you drive?"

Ruby laughed and nodded. "Well, I have a couple of times..."

Ren nodded. "Well, you can take this one can't you?"

Ruby looked in awe at the Jaguar.

"You mean I really get to drive that?" she asked excitedly.

Ren laughed and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, and this isn't even the best car here!"

Ruby jumped up in joy and snatched the keys from Ren, before sitting inside the car.

"This is awesome!"

Santana had come back and started laughing. "She's way too childish to be a criminal..." he said jokingly.

"Okay, to avoid suspicion, we all leave one at a time, and then, there will be five different locations that we'll drop off the cars, I'll send them to your phone. Got it?"

Everyone nodded, and got in their respective cars. Ruby got in her Jaguar, Yang got into a yellow Lotus Elise, Weiss got into a 2013 version Pagani Huayra, Ren got into a Toyota Aqua S, and Santana got in a BMW M3 GT.

Ruby started up the engine, and was the first to pull out. The engine made a nice sound as she accelerated on the road. She was a little bit dodgy at first, but she soon got a feel for the car, and she loved it! She drove along the dual carriageway for several minutes, easily overtaking many cars. Eventually, she reached a warehouse on the city outskirts, and parked near the entrance.

A guy with blonde hair and a goofy grin emerged from the warehouse, and his grin widened even further when he realised who was behind the wheel of the car.

"Ruby?!"

Ruby got out of the car, and looked towards the person that called out her name. Her eyes widened in surprise as she squealed.

"Jaune!"

They had been best friends since primary school (Elementary school for you Americans). The two embraced, and gone was the scrawny kid Ruby once knew. He had easily grown to be almost 6 feet tall, and he'd definitely been working out.

"So you're committing crimes as well?" asked Ruby with a grin.

"Well, it sounds a bit awkward when you word it like that, but if you meant me working for the Crimson Sun, then yes."

Ruby rolled her eyes and smiled. "You're such a dork Jaune!"

Jaune grinned sheepishly but looked away.

"But you're my dork," said Ruby, smiling at the blonde.

Jaune blushed slightly and laughed.

"So, how do I get back to the dealership?" asked Ruby.

"Well, I'll take this car, but I've got another out back that you can drive back." Jaune nodded towards the left of the warehouse.

Ruby nodded and walked over, and found a red Peugeot RCZ R parked by the side of thee warehouse.

"Not bad," said Ruby nodding, as she inspected the car.

Jaune nodded and smiled. "I knew you'd like it," he said.

Ruby gave a quick hug to Jaune. "Hey, maybe we could catch up sometime?"

Jaune smiled. "I would like that Ruby."

Ruby said goodbye, hopped into the car, and pulled out onto the dual carriageway, making her way back to the dealership.

* * *

It had taken several hours, but all twenty-five cars had been seized, and stored in separate locations. They would be sold later on to anyone, with the paperwork and all, which they had been 'given' by Fernando.

One of Roman's deputies, Neptune, had arrived with good news, just for Ruby and Yang, because they didn't have a car yet to take them around San Laguera.

"As a payment, Roman says that you can pick one car each. You'll need to pay a deposit of $1000, but then for twelve months it will be absolutely free. After that, you'll have to pay monthly, but you'll probably have tonnes of cash by then."

Ruby and Yang had squealed in excitement, and had quickly looked at the list of cars to see which one they would have.

In the end, despite almost wanting every car, Ruby settled on a dark red Chevrolet Corvette Stingray, and Yang went for a yellow SRT Viper GTS, which had two black stripes going down the middle of the front of the car.

"I can't believe we get our own cars Yang!"

"I know sis! This will be awesome! I can tell we made the right decision to move back here!"

"You said it," said Ruby happily.

However, not all of their missions would be as easy as this one...

* * *

**Okay, so I need suggestions for cars for:**

**Neptune:**

**Ren:**

**Jaune:**

**Blake:**

**Any feedback would be appreciated thanks! :D**


	3. Reunion

**GUESS WHO'S BACK?! That's right, it's me! I'm sorry I've been gone so long, but I've have recently been inspired to start writing again, so here I am!**

**The reason behind my inspiration is simple. We lost a truly wonderful and imaginative man in Monty Oum, and I'm sure the entire RWBY/RvB/Haloid/Dead Fantasy community will be forever grateful. **

**Without Monty, I wouldn't be writing fanfic, and I won't have got to know this incredible fanbase which I have come to love.**

**Rest in peace Monty. Gone, but never, ever forgotten.**

**Also, as you may know, I am part of a collab fic, where several writers have come together, and each writer will write a couple of POVs from a character in RWBY. It's called Converging Paths, and you can find it on GateMasterGreen's page, so go check it out! Other writers include:**

**De4thstopper**

**Darkerpaths**

**ShadowCinder333**

**So yeah, go check it out!**

**Also, I regret to inform you I will not be continuing with a couple of my fics, and I am debating whether to continue with 'The Fast and Flirtatious', as I feel I may have messed up the plot with that...**

**Just to let you know, I have little idea about the American college system, so please correct me if I'm wrong. Also, if Blake and Weiss seem OOC, it's because they've been friends with the sisters for a very long time, so they're obviously gonna be comfortable and relaxed around them.**

**Anyways, without further ado, here comes chapter three of this fic!**

* * *

"Rise and shine!"

Ruby groaned as she opened her eyes, but quickly closed them again after her vision was instantly filled with burning sunlight.

"Yaaaang," moaned Ruby. "Why did you open the curtains?"

"Because little Rubbles," began Yang, before pausing dramatically. "Today is our first day in an American college, and we don't want to be late!" said the blonde with enthusiasm that Ruby couldn't understand at all.

"So?" said Ruby, annoyed.

"Well, don't you want to catch up with everyone?" asked Yang.

Ruby sighed. "Yeah, of course I do, I'd just appreciate it if I wasn't woken up by a stupid foghorn..."

Yang feigned hurt. "How could you say that Ruby?"

Ruby just rolled her eyes as she started to force herself out of bed.

"You know you love me really sis," said Yang with a grin, as she walked out of the sister's shared room. "Breakfast will be ready in five minutes!"

Ruby allowed herself to grin a little. Of course she loved her sister, she was the only family she had left, and she had taken great care of Ruby even since they were little, and she would be forever grateful.

Still, that didn't mean that she couldn't be an annoying so and so sometimes.

* * *

Ruby and Yang walked in the glorious San Laguera sun on their way to the not so glorious prospect of college. Ruby was undoubtedly excited to meet up with all their old friends again, but the idea of sitting in class and doing work was not ideal.

"Well, at least there's no school uniform," said Yang, who was forever looking on the bright side of life.

Ruby nodded with a smile. She wore her signature crimson red hoodie, jeans, and black converse. Yang was wearing a low cut orange crop top, showing off a generous amount of cleavage (Typical Yang), beige shorts, and some yellow Adidas originals.

As they approached the college, they began to see more and more people around their age. Soon enough, the building came into view, and the two sister's saw the front yard buzzing with activity. There were many people laughing, chatting and walking around. The building itself was fairly modern, and there were a couple of fountains out front.

"Looks pretty cool," said Yang with an appreciative nod.

"Yeah," said Ruby absentmindedly. She wasn't too bothered about the building, she was seeing if any of their friends were nearby. "Can you see anyone we know?"

"Umm, I don't think so," said Yang, as she began to search too. "Let's go inside, I think I know where we may find Blake…"

Ruby understood and giggled as she knew exactly what Yang was talking about.

The two sisters walked past the bustle of activity, and inside the college. They passed a bunch of lockers, before looking at a map of the entire college.

"The libraries on the second floor," noted Yang.

Eventually, after finding the stairs and heading past all the science labs, they found the entrance to the library and stepped in. Near one of the bookshelves, they found the one and only Blake Belladonna.

"Blake!" said Ruby, before a nudge from Yang reminded her that they were in a library. "Sorry..." she muttered apologetically.

Blake looked up with a smirk. "Hey guys."

"I knew I'd find you here," said Yang with a triumphant grin, as she plopped down on the seat next to the dark haired girl.

"You know me too well," said Blake with a smile.

Ruby sat down opposite the two with a smile. "Whatcha reading?" she asked Blake.

"Ninjas of Love?" asked Yang with a teasing smile.

The year that Yang and Ruby left, Blake had taken a(n) (un)healthy interest in the series of novels, despite the sometimes… inappropriate scenes, for a thirteen year old anyways… And then when she accidentally left it at Yang and Ruby's, well, Yang wouldn't stop teasing her.

"Shut up," said Blake, blushing. "I'm just reading 'To Kill A Mockingbird', I have to have had read it before classes start tomorrow."

"So are you doing a major in literature then?" asked Yang.

"Yeah, it sounds interesting, and useful as I'm into books," said Blake with a smile. "But if I don't enjoy it, I can drop it. I don't think you can do that in England?"

"Nope, I don't think you can," said Yang with an affirmative shake of the head.

"What are you guys signing up for?" asked Blake.

"I'm doing a course in engineering," said Yang. "As you know, I'm obsessed with cars and motorbikes, so I reckon a career involving them would pretty good for me."

"I thought you were going for a career in crime," teased Ruby, and Blake giggled.

"Well, the two of you could say the exact same thing," retorted Yang good naturedly.

"Good point," said Blake with a laugh.

"I'm doing a course in Mechanics!" said Ruby excitedly. "It includes researching about prosthetic limbs and stuff."

"Sounds cool," said Blake with a smile.

"Cool? It's awesome!" said Ruby, her voice still rising.

"Rubes, still in a library…" said Yang.

"Oops… Sorry…"

* * *

College didn't start until the next day, as Ruby and Yang had arrived right at the end of welcome week. This meant that they could find all of their old friends who they had not seen since they came back.

They'd already found Blake, so the three of them scoured the college looking for the rest of their friends. Technically, Ruby had already met Jaune, Ren and Weiss, but that was mainly on business, so they didn't really have time to get reacquainted.

"Ren, are you sure you're not lying to me?"

"I'm rather certain, they are most definitely here," replied another voice.

The three had just rounded the corner, and they saw that the first voice belonged to the one and only Nora Valkyrie, accompanied by Ren.

"Yeah, there they are," said Ren amusedly, nodding over in Ruby and Yang's direction.

Before the sisters knew it, they were enveloped in a massive, bone-crushing hug, one that could definitely rival Yang's.

"You're actually here!" exclaimed Nora. "Ren told me you here, but I didn't believe him, but now that you are here, I know that he was telling the truth!" she babbled on.

"Yep, it's great to see you too Nora," said Yang with a groan. Ruby didn't even bother making a sound.

Eventually, the two were released from the prison that was Nora's grasp, and they were able to regain their breath.

"So, what's been happening with you guys then?" asked Yang.

"Oh, well Ren and I are in all the same classes, so we're often together a lot of time," gushed Nora. "Of course, not together, together…" she quickly added with a blush.

Blake, Yang and Ruby exchanged amused glances, the fact that Nora only seemed to talk about Ren was enough evidence that they were practically, although not actually, together, together.

Oh, it was good to be back.

* * *

After meeting up with all their other old friends, including Weiss and Jaune, the group decided to go down to the local skate park.

"Still got any of your skills?" asked Weiss with a smirk, as she walked alongside Ruby.

"You bet I have," said Ruby with a small laugh. "Have you?"

"Learnt how to do a laser flip," said Weiss proudly.

"Nice!" said Ruby appreciatively.

"By that she means she did it once by a complete fluke," said Blake with a grin, joining in the conversation. "She failed it the other five hundred times she attempted it."

Weiss flushed furiously. "It wasn't five hundred times!" she said indignantly. "More like, four hundred?" she added quietly.

Yang laughed and punched the ice queen softly. "Trying to impress my sister huh?"

"N-no," said Weiss, flustered, very uncharacteristic of the normally calm girl.

This only caused Yang to grin even more. She was enjoying tormenting the white haired girl. "Aww calm down Weiss I'm only kidding," she said with a grin, although she gave Blake a knowing grin.

"Even if I was to initiate such a thing, not to say that I ever would of course," Weiss was the quick to add the second half of the sentence. "I would at least allow myself to get reacquainted with Ruby first, as we have not seen each other in several years."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," said Yang with a grin, before the busty blonde raced ahead to chat to Nora.

As this exchange had gone on, Ruby found herself unable to stop her cheeks going the same colour as her hoodie. Sure Weiss had basically been her best friend since they were little, but had the feelings ever gone on beyond that? She quickly shook the thoughts out of her head. Now was meant to be a time for having fun.

Blake had tactfully left the two alone, and Ruby and Weiss walked beside each other in a comfortable silence.

"It's really nice to have you back Ruby," said Weiss with a smile, looking at the younger girl, but then quickly averting her gaze with a blush.

"It's nice to be back, and it's nice to see you again," said Ruby, still crimson from earlier. "When I was in England, I used to cry sometimes because I missed you all so much… Especially my best friend," she added with a smile.

Weiss giggled slightly. "I missed you too, you dunce…"

The two walked in a peaceful silence, ignoring all the shouts, laughter and banter coming from the rest of their friends. Ruby was content just staying like this, and she was sure Weiss felt the same way. An indescribable feeling started to rise within Ruby, but this quickly disappeared as they arrived at the skate park, and a skateboard was thrown her way. She needed lightning quick reflexes in order to avoid getting hit in the face with it. She managed to catch it, and send a glare to the person who threw it, the one and only Nora Valkyrie. The excitable ginger girl waved mischievously over at Ruby.

"Alright, it's time to show us if you've still got it!" said Weiss with a smirk, her shyness completely gone.

"Then prepare to be amazed," said Ruby with a grin.

She set the skateboard out in front of her, and started to push off. She was approaching a railing, so she did a simple Ollie onto the rail, before doing a nose grind on the railing, and doing a kick-flip off it. She smiled at the cheers that her friends were giving her, and this gave her encouragement. She launched off a ramp, and did a 720 spin before landing, albeit a little wobbly. She did a power-slide to stop her board.

"Way to go Ruby!" cheered Yang.

"That was amazing!" added Nora.

"Certainly impressive," added a new voice.

Ruby turned round towards the direction of the voice, and her face lit up in a huge grin. In her vision was the one and only Pyrrha Nikos. Unfortunately, she had not been able to join the gang earlier, but now, here she was.

"Pyrrha!" said Ruby happily.

"Hello Ruby, it's been too long," said Pyrrha with a smile, before greeting Yang similarly.

The reason why Pyrrha hadn't been with them earlier, was because she was not even attending college. At eighteen, she was already one of San Laguera's top models. And everyone could see why, the redhead basically emanated beauty.

"Still hanging around with us mere mortals?" asked Ren with a grin on his face. He had been rather quiet the whole time.

"Well, you know, I was dropping by, so I thought I might as well," said Pyrrha with a teasing grin, making it seem like she was saying it offhandedly, when that was hardly the case.

"Aren't your guards with you?" asked Jaune.

"Well, I didn't really think having two burly six foot four men would really make this reunion feel comfortable," said Pyrrha with a small laugh, causing Jaune to blush a little.

"Don't worry!" said Nora valiantly, stepping near Pyrrha. "We'll be your bodyguards, and we'll protect you!" She struck a ridiculous pose, causing both girls to burst into giggles, which was surprising for Pyrrha, as she was normally quite calm and composed.

* * *

In the closest building to the skate park, a man peered through the scope of his sniper rifle.

"You won't be laughing much longer…" he said with a grin, and with that, there was a gunshot.

* * *

There was a loud bang which startled the entire group. It only took them a few seconds to realise it was a shot from a gun. They all instinctively ducked. Ruby quickly scanned over the entire group, but nobody seemed to be hurt. Pyrrha seemed like the most likely target, but she looked fine. Suddenly, her bodyguards appeared and said that Pyrrha had to urgently come with them.

"What's going on?" asked Yang worriedly.

The bodyguard looked at them. "There was a sniper nearby; luckily one of our men got him before he got any of you. I'd probably return home if I were you."

Yang nodded as Pyrrha walked away from the group.

They were all shocked, as any one of them could have been on the receiving end of a deadly shot to the head.

"Well," said Yang, breaking the silence. "That was a thing."

* * *

**I know what you're all thinking: "That escalated quickly."**

**Not my best chapter, I'll admit, but hey, it's the first time I've written something in several months.**

**I know some of the skateboarding tricks may be foreign to you, but hey, it's not a major part of the story, so if you're really that bothered, I guess you could search up those terms.**

**Also, I now have cars for all the following characters: (If you're not that bothered by cars then it doesn't matter xD)**

**Yang: SRT Viper gts (Yellow with a black stripe down the middle)**

**Ruby: Chevrolet Corvette Stingray (Crimson)**

**Blake: Mercedes C63 AMG (Black)**

**Weiss: Audi R8 lms Ultra (Modified with four seats, silver)**

**Ren: Lotus Evora (Dark Green)**

**Nora: Alfa Romeo 4c (Pink)**

**Pyrrha: Toyota FT1 (Red)**

**Jaune: Lexus LFA (Orange)**

**Anyways, please rate and review, as always, and I'll be hoping to bring regular updates to this story now.**

**Until next time**

**-PLG**


	4. Chases and Parties

**Alright, PLG back with another chapter. I have decided to continue 'The Fast And Flirtatious', but it may be a while before I upload the chapter, because I'm not sure where to go plot-wise with it. If you've read it, I'm all for listening to some ideas you guys may have for it.**

**But yeah, I notice that there's a lack of action going on in this fic, and I'm afraid that's gonna continue again this chapter, although I have added a tiny bit more. I just think that it's important to establish relationships between the characters first. But don't worry, chapter 5 with involve some more (illegal) action, so just hold on.**

* * *

Ruby and Yang returned home, obviously shaken from the events that had just occurred. Ruby had realised anyone of them could have died right there. What if it was Yang, or Weiss, or Blake, or herself?

"Are you okay Rubes?' asked Yang with a worried expression.

"Anyone could have died, you could have died Yang!" wailed Ruby, bursting into tears. "I don't want to lose you!"

Yang instantly swept Ruby into a tender hug. "Come on Ruby, we're still alive, that's what matters…"

"You're the only family I have left… I don't to lose you as well…" Ruby sniffled into Yang's shoulder.

"Ruby, I promise I'll be with you always, no matter what," said Yang softly, squeezing her sister just ever so slightly more.

Ruby looked up at Yang. "Pinky promise?"

Yang released her sister from the hug with a smile, and entwined her little finger with Ruby's. "Pinky promise."

"Thank you Yang," said Ruby, drying the tears from her eyes.

"It's okay," said Yang with a smile, looking fondly at her younger sister. "But college starts tomorrow, we should get an early night."

Ruby nodded and followed her sister into the bedroom to get ready for sleep.

* * *

Soon, the siblings had gotten changed and brushed their teeth, and were lying in their respective beds. Ruby tossed and turned as she tried to get comfortable, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get to sleep. Wordlessly, she got up and got onto Yang's bed, before snuggling in front of her sister. Yang smiled and pulled Ruby closer to her. Ruby relaxed as she took in Yang's warmth.

Despite being seventeen, the tradition of falling asleep next to Yang was no different to what it was when they were younger. It didn't matter how old they were, these were moments that the sisters would treasure forever.

"Thank you…" whispered Ruby.

"Anytime Rubbles," said Yang warmly.

Ruby felt herself getting sleepy, and she let out an adorable yawn, before finding herself fall further into the depths of sleep.

"Love you Yang," she said quietly, before falling asleep.

"Love you too Rubes," replied Yang, and as her sister snuggled closer towards her, the blonde eventually fell asleep too.

* * *

The next morning, Yang and Ruby had reached the college. The two walked down the main corridor side by side, until they reached the lockers.

"You excited for today Rubes?" asked Yang cheerfully as she stuffed some books in her locker.

"You bet!" said Ruby enthusiastically. "But nobody I know is doing the mechanics course…" Her smile dropped as she said this.

"Then you should try making some new friends," replied Yang, closing her locker.

"I tried that in England but that didn't work!" said Ruby. "Remember what happened with Sapphire?"

"Good point…" said Yang, not wanting to remember what had happened back then.

The two sisters had reached the room where Ruby was having her classes.

"Well Rubbles, have fun, and try not to-"

"Yes, yes, I know," said Ruby, knowing what Yang was hinting at.

"Alright, stay safe, and I'll meet you at lunch," said Yang, giving her sister a quick hug.

"See ya!" chirped Ruby, and with a deep breath, she walked into the room.

* * *

Ruby walked out of the room in a huff. The first session was just several icebreakers, which was one of Ruby's worst nightmares. She had stuttered and everything and everyone in her class probably thought she was really weird.

She walked into the cafeteria after getting her packed lunch out of her bag, and plopped down on a table next to Yang, where Blake, Ren and Jaune were also sat.

"How was it then sis?" asked Yang with a grin.

"Awful," said Ruby bluntly as she ignored her sandwiches and went straight to eating cookies.

Yang exchanged glances with the other three present at the table.

"Wanna talk about?" asked Yang.

"Nope."

"You sure you don't wanna talk about it?"

"Nope- w-wait I mean yes!" said Ruby with a huff. "Can we please change the subject now?"

"Sure," said Yang with a sigh.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to sound like that, it just didn't go that great, that's all…"

"It's okay Ruby," smiled Yang, before she turned to the others. "So, anything you guys wanna do before lunch break ends?"

"Well I was thinking of going down to the library," said Blake.

"And I have to help Nora with one of her projects," said Ren.

"I kinda have a job I need to get to," said Jaune. "So, sorry Yang."

"That's fine guys!" said Yang. She looked over to Ruby. "Just you and me Rubes? I know something that can cheer you up."

Ruby wasn't really in the mood, but she knew that Yang only had good intentions, so she forced a smile onto her face. "Sure!"

* * *

Ruby was doubtful that she'd be able to cheer up, but Yang had proved her wrong. They were now speeding along the highway in Yang's yellow SRT Viper.

"Woooo!" screamed Ruby happily as she enjoyed the rush of the wind blowing against her.

"I take it I cheered you up then?" shouted Yang with a grin, looking over at her sister.

"You bet!" shouted Ruby happily, as they picked up speed on the highway, with Foo Fighters blaring at full volume.

Yang slapped on her RayBans, but just as she did so, she heard the sound of a police siren from nearby.

"Ahh crap," muttered Yang to herself.

"That's not good!" yelled Ruby.

"Yeah, I know, thanks Ruby!" replied Yang, rolling her eyes.

"Are we gonna make them chase us?" asked Ruby, a hopeful glimmer in her eyes.

Yang rolled her eyes again, although with a smirk. "If we get arrested, it's your fault!"

And with that, she floored the accelerator and the chase began.

* * *

Yang ignored the beeping of horns as she performed several dangerous overtakes past some cars. She was actually having a hard time concentrating on getting away from the cops. Ruby, on the other hand, was having the time of her life.

"This is so much fun!" screamed Ruby.

Yang rolled her eyes, but then they suddenly widened as two more cop cars pulled right up in front.

"Hold on!" the blonde yelled, as she did a quick U-turn, and the tires were screeching with smoke rising rapidly from them.

She then skidded across the grass to the road leading the other way.

"Later suckers!" yelled Yang with a grin. She then looked at Ruby. "Did you see that?"

"That was so much fun," said Ruby with a large grin.

Suddenly, the blaring sound of sirens drew near again. The chase was far from over.

* * *

Ruby groaned as the sisters found themselves cornered into a dead end. There was only the one police car, and the brunette quickly scanned the area for an escape route, but couldn't find one.

"Don't worry Rubes, I got this," said Yang with a smirk, as she undid one of the buttons of her shirt.

Ruby groaned, although with a laugh. "Typical."

Although, when the two police officers got out of the car, Ruby was surprised to see familiar faces, Santiago and Neptune. Then she realised that Torchwick and White Fang had people inside the police force in San Laguera. Luckily Neptune and Santiago's allegiance was to Torchwick.

Neptune was the first to reach the car, and he smirked. "What you were doing was highly illegal, ladies."

"And what Torchwick does isn't?" asked Yang with a grin.

"Well, that's very true," laughed Neptune. "Well I'm afraid I can't do anything but let you go."

"Why thank you,' said Yang with a grin, and after the sisters gave a wave to Santiago, they were speeding off home.

* * *

After their brush with the 'law', Ruby and Yang had decided to cool off by going a party at the college, hosted by Nora and Ren. The pair had decided to board at one of the many rooms in the college. When the two walked in there, there was already a relaxed atmosphere, with several people standing in the living room talking and holding cans of beer. The music was playing relatively loud, considering the living room was quite small, just so you could feel slight vibrations from off the walls. Ruby recognized the song, it was one by the Red Hot Chili Peppers.

The two sisters walked through the door linking the kitchen to the living room, and found Ren getting beers from a beer case and putting them on the table. He nodded to them.

"Where's Nora?" asked Yang, noticing the lack of a certain bubbly red/orange head.

"I told her to go out and fetch some water and some party snacks," said Ren. "Knowing her, she's probably going to come back with pancake mixture and more beer," he added with a sigh.

And as if fate itself laughed right in Ren's face, Nora burst in, carrying an extra case of beer, along with pancake mixture piled on top.

"I guess you know her too well," said Ruby with a laugh.

Ren sighed. "Nora… We can't have pancakes at a party…"

"Yes we can!" exclaimed Nora excitedly. "A pancake party's not a party unless it's a pancake party!"

Ren sighed again. "That didn't even make sense Nora."

Ruby thought it was best to leave at this point, and Yang had the same idea, and the two of them stepped outside back to the party, but not before Yang grabbed a beer. The blonde opened the can, and held it out to Ruby, knowing that her younger sister didn't really like alcohol.

"No thanks Yang, I'm fine!" said Ruby hastily.

"C'mon Rubes, just drink a bit, to lighten up?" pleaded Yang.

"I remember what happened last time you tried to get me drunk," muttered Ruby quietly.

Despite the music playing, a rather sheepish and guilty grin appeared on Yang's face.

"Well, this time I just want you to drink a little! You won't get drunk, you'll be relaxed sis, I promise!"

"Only if you stop bugging me to drink after this," said Ruby.

"I promise!" said Yang, with mock solemnness. "Although maybe you'd need to drink at least half of it…"

Ruby rolled her eyes and snatched the drink off Yang, before taking several short swigs, and then handing it back to her sister.

"Okay, thanks sis!" said Yang, before she saw Blake enter through the door. Her eyes lit up, and she immediately went over to greet their friend. "I'll see you later!"

Ruby sighed. She looked around, looking for a familiar face. She scanned the area, and she saw people she recognised, but none of her friends were present. Well, there was Ren and Nora, but they would probably still be sorting out the pancake problem. Yang and Blake were chatting amicably, and Ruby didn't want to get in the way

'It was so obvious' thought Ruby to herself with a grin.

Yang and Blake obviously thought of each other as more than friends, although neither of them was willing to admit it. Both girls had played it down saying that they were just happy to see eachother again after so long, as they were best friends before Yang and Ruby left. But Ruby knew her sister better than anyone, and she saw only Blake could cause Yang to stutter awkwardly.

Ruby stood around, fidgeting, for a while longer, before she finally caught sight of someone. The one and only Weiss Schnee.

"Weiss!" cried out Ruby happily, while running to embrace her friend in a hug.

"H-hey Ruby," said Weiss, obviously stunned at Ruby's enthusiasm. "Didn't expect you'd be so happy so see me."

"Well Yang ditched me to talk to Blake, so I had no-one to talk to, but now you're here, so I can talk to you!"

Weiss couldn't help but allow a grin to make its way onto her face. "If you'd let me take my jacket off, we can talk for as long as you like."

Ruby immediately released Weiss from the hug. "Oh sorry, yeah, of course!"

Weiss smirked and took off her white jacket, before hanging it up on one of the pegs. "Now, what do you want to talk about?" she asked.

"I don't know, you can choose! It's just nice having someone to talk to!" said Ruby hurriedly.

Weiss chuckled. "So, how's your day been then?"

"It's been… eventful to say at the least," said Ruby with a wry grin.

"Do tell," said Weiss, raising an eyebrow amusedly.

Ruby launched into an animated tale, with hand gestures and sound effects and everything. Weiss laughed at her friend's behaviour, deeming it very Ruby-like to describe breaking the law as: 'So much fun!'

Ruby eventually finished her long tale, and smiled. "So yeah, how was your day?"

Weiss laughed again. "It was fine thank you Ruby."

By now, the living room was getting pretty crowded, and Ruby pulled at her hoodie, obviously getting uncomfortable in the heat of the room. Weiss noticed this and smiled at the brunette.

"Would you like to go outside for some fresh air?"

Ruby smiled at Weiss' thoughtfulness. "Yes please!"

Weiss took her jacket, which she had hung up barely ten minutes ago, and put it back on. She began to move towards the door, looking at Ruby to see if the younger girl was following, which she indeed was. The two exited the room and found the nearest fire door, before going through.

It was a relatively warm night, but there was a cool breeze that made the weather very much bearable.

Ruby walked next to Weiss, humming an _Arctic Monkeys_ song under her breath. The two found a nice grassy spot to sit down on. Ruby plopped down, while Weiss slowly lowered herself onto the grass. The small amount of alcohol present in Ruby's system gave her a pleasant buzz, and it felt especially nice when she took in some deep breaths of the fresh air. Yang was right though, she was starting to feel a little more relaxed.

The moon was high in the dark night sky, and the city was still buzzing with life, with lights still on in the towering skyscrapers, and the sound cars zooming down the nearby highway. It was peaceful none the less, as the park the two girls were in made it seem like all of that was far away.

Ruby smiled as she admired the view. "It's a full moon tonight," she said, pointing towards it.

Weiss looked and nodded. "It looks very nice…"

Another silence ensued, although it was a comfortable one.

"I know I said this yesterday, but I really missed you while you were away…"

Ruby looked at Weiss with a wide grin. "Aww, I missed you too, loads!"

"I still had Blake and everyone else, but it just wasn't the same… It was different when I was with you, it just felt special…" Weiss blushed slightly and averted her gaze from Ruby's silver eyes.

Ruby found her own cheeks reddening slightly at the compliment, and she pulled Weiss into a hug. She felt the white haired girl relax in her arms, and a happy grin spread over Ruby's face as she felt Weiss return the gesture, her soft hands and arms wrapping around Ruby's side. Weiss buried her head in Ruby's shoulder, and the brunette could feel Weiss breathing softly into her hoodie. It tickled a little.

"Well, I'm here to stay Weiss, so we can hang out whenever you want!" said Ruby, with childlike enthusiasm.

She heard Weiss giggle, and felt her grip tightening around Ruby. "I'd like that…" she said quietly, voice muffled slightly by Ruby's shoulder.

Ruby pulled away slightly, so she could take a good look at Weiss; her long flowing white hair, and the faded scar down her left eye. Although it was probably painful, Ruby thought it looked kind of cute.

'_She's pretty..._'thought Ruby with a smile.

Weiss looked up to return Ruby's gaze, and smiled at the younger girl.

Weiss had a really nice smile as well.

The two of them stayed in their embrace for several more minutes, before they finally, although reluctantly, pulled away.

"I guess we should go back to socialise," said Weiss.

"Yeah…" said Ruby sadly, looking down. "I'd stay with you all night if I could…"

Weiss felt her cheeks warm significantly as Ruby said this. She was just too sweet. "S-so would I."

And with that, the two of them walked back inside the college, and back to the party, where they would chat and dance with their friends all night long.

* * *

**Yup, sorry White Rose shippers, you may have to wait a little longer before you get some White Rose action, sorry to be such a tease. But hey, leave a review with your thoughts on the story so far, any advice is much appreciated.**


End file.
